This invention relates to cooling of semiconductor devices, and, more particularly, to cooling systems to cool semiconductor and other devices.
Electronics employing various semiconductor devices and integrated circuits are commonly subjected to various environmental stresses. Applications of such electronics are extremely widespread, and utilize different semiconductor materials.
Many electronic environments, such as mobile devices or laptop computers have thin/planar configurations, where many components are efficiently packed into a very confined space. As a result, cooling solutions must also conform to thin/planar configurations. Heat spreaders in the form of thin thermal ground planes (TGPs) may be desirable for many electronic cooling applications.